


Noir

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drama, M/M, White poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Noir

the car is floating in the deep blue ocean  
of the neon street lights   
so bright it seems like a daytime  
but I’m going blind

I’m swinging and swaying on the back sit  
unable to walk unable to think straight  
luckily there is always a driver who will deliver you to the million doors in million hotels which all look the same  
and there will be someone  
waiting   
behind those doors  
but not you

all those girls with empty glossy eyes come here to tear me apart and steal piece of me hide it in their handbags and take it home in the dawn serve it on the pate instead of late breakfast with cigarette  
they come and think they are special  
but the only romance I do is with lady in white

their body heat makes me thirsty  
anger burns down my throat  
needs to be distinguish with fiery water  
but more I drink thirstier I get

every sober night I feel scared that my daughter is gonna grow up  
and meet an asshole like me

we are separated by too many walls too many naked bodies safeguards fans booze  
sometimes we are still close but mostly  
I feel like stranger

cannot control my fear I’m falling deeper and deeper  
into the welcoming hands of blue

after I get so wasted again that I couldn’t play  
I catch your sight  
your eyes coloured like spring sky  
send me rays of disappointment  
make me want to hide deep in the dark damp rabbit hole  
I want to throw this constant fear up  
instead I cover it with drunk smile

there are too many people around us  
everything is going out of control  
they all talk ask me how am I ready to cater for us they think they move they feel they make me choke  
I’m searching for fresh air and cannot find it in the room

like I’m searching for your presence on the cool sheets  
but it's empty  
just as that new whiskey bottle  
just as my eyes  
covered with bangs

they promised  
if I take it it will make me feel good  
it will fill my world with colours  
why I only see noir

everywhere?  



End file.
